Earth United
by EnderXenocide
Summary: A dark story about a time after the Reploid Wars. The old enemy has been destroyed. Humans and Reploids unite and expand beyond the solar system. But what new enemies await? (Please R&R! My first story that is any good!)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Capcom owns all things MegaMan, and all respect goes to them for making a great game, and characters. The idea for this government was taken from the Orson Scott Card book series, Ender's Shadow. All characters that were not created by Capcom WERE created by me, and therefore I own them.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know, a lot of info, not much of any plot though. Don't worry, I know exactly where I am taking this, and no one will be able to guess where, so don't try. :) Be ready for something you hadn't expected though. {UPDATE}: I fixed some grammatical and sentence errors. I will probably add the next chapter in a week, possibly sooner.  
  
::New World Government::  
  
:Introduction:  
  
The year is 23XX. Just over 100 years have come and gone since the last major outbreak of Mavericks, and the world grasped peace for the first time since the discovery of the Maverick Virus. Having barely survived the Reploid Wars, Humanity was reproducing at an alarming rate, in an attempt to re-populate the planet that had been polluted and plundered to extinction. Now that the Reploids had finished the first phase of their project to revitalize the planet, the Humans that still lived could return to the surface of the planet. And so, a great migration of Humans from the space station in orbit, and from vaults deep in the planet, came to the surface to begin civilization anew. All the while, the Reploids helped them to get their lives in order; it was the least they could do after members of their own race had caused such devastation.  
  
Now that the Humans had seen both the worst and the best of the Reploid race, they were willing to grant equality to their new neighbors. And so, a new World Government was created to govern the combined races of Humans and Reploids. They modeled this new government after a Hegemony; creating a Triumvirate of leaders that would represent the Two Races, and create equality among all nations, states, and races. This Triumvirate of leaders was composed of Hegemon, Strategos, and Polemarch. The position of Hegemon was the most powerful of these three, and was effectively the leader of the world. This position was granted to the Humans to give to their most able candidate, and they chose a man named Rudolphus Cain. He was in fact the descendant of the Cain that originally unearthed Mega Man X. Rudolphus Cain had a Doctorate in Social Resources, giving him the understanding he needed to govern both races.  
  
The position of Strategos is mostly of military value, and was therefore given to the Reploid who was most exemplified in the past Reploid Wars: Commander Signas. His brilliant leadership combined with his love of Humans have given him the strength to make the tough decisions that won the last three of the Reploid Wars. Although he was not one of the Heros, as X and Zero were, he none-the-less had an extremely important role that he fulfilled magnificently. In order to give the Strategos an Army, Navy, and Airforce, the Repliforce was brought out of retirement, and combined with a percentage of Humans that also wished to be apart of this new Military that was at the disposal of the Strategos and Hegemon alike. Since no Mavericks remained, as all the viruses that caused the maverick behavior were destroyed, this new Military was put to the task of patrolling the planet to settle Reploid/Human issues. Of course there were some reploids who turned criminal, but this was due to environmental stresses, not any virus. And just as the past had shown, not all Humans were eager to open their arms to Reploid kind, and therefore formed terrorist factions that gave the Hegemony problems for quite some time.  
  
The only position that was left to fill, was that of Polemarch. Who should get this position, Reploids, or Humans? The Polemarch would be more influential then the Strategos, yet not as much so as the Hegemon. The main duty of the Polemarch was that of the colonization of space stations in orbit, the Moon, and a distant planet that had just been discovered by our scientist that was capable of sustaining Reploid life, and could be made stable for Human life as well. This new planet was called Eros. But who was to head up the efforts on these projects? Eventually, a general consensus was decided between Reploid and Human alike. X and Zero were the only possible candidates. Neither Human, nor Reploid, but something much, much more, these were the only two that could even possibly be considered for such a task. Eventually, Zero dropped from the political race, and gave that position to X.   
  
Zero, however, was not one to be thrown into the broom closet, and therefore took the reigns of his own cause. He took command of the Maverick Hunters, once again, and started assigning them tasks to help with both the colonization effort, and to help the Hegemony in its rebuilding efforts that spanned the planet. Although the African continent had been brought back to levels that Humans could withstand, there was much work to be done in other regions of the planet. The Maverick Hunters soon changed their name to the Earth Special Forces. Since there were no more Mavericks to fight or arrest, there was no point in continuing on in the name of the Maverick Hunters.  
  
This was the world on the day that Tycho was "Born." Tycho was a new Reploid, the most advanced one to date. He was built at the request of Admiral X. X commisioned the best and brightest Human scientists to make a full scan and diagnostics test of his entire systems. A new Reploid was to be made from this new information, and this Reploid would be one of the ones sent on the first Reploid colony ship to Eros. Since X had not allowed himself to be scanned since the first time Dr. Cain had done so, technology had advanced to a point where almost all of his systems were understood by the scientists of this age, and therefore cloneable. This is the story of Tycho, and how his unforseeable destiny came to be. 


	2. New Birth Part I

Author's Note: Ok, here is the first actual story line. I should have you know before hand that all of my assumptions on about the viruses, characters, and other such minute details are taken from this site: http://megaman.retrofaction.com/mmx/analyses/  
  
I have taken a few liberties that vary from this info, and they will most likely be easy to spot.  
  
::New World Government::  
  
:New Birth Part I:  
  
Up, Down, North, South. Those were just words when one was suspended above the Earth's atmosphere. Words with no meaning whatsoever. In Humans, this knoweledge brought a feeling of panic and nausea. In Reploids, however, it only meant that they had to process their sensory input faster then they would have to in the presence of gravity. For all the extra effort it took for X's sub-processors to do this task, it amounted to the conscious difference between sleeping, and dreaming. Reploids are by far the superior race as far as manuevering in space is concerned. All of this passed the outer edges of X's mind as he finished some basic repair/refit work on the new space station that was serving as the current base of operations for the colonization of Eros, a new planet that was recently found to be rich in natural resources, and with an atmosphere that wasn't that dissimilar to Earth. All it would need was a little balancing of the gasses that made up that atmosphere, and it would be hospitable to Humans as well.  
  
As he finished molding a support beam to one of the recent additions to the space station, an extended auxillery power supply, X recieved a message from the Station from his personal secretary, Selena. "Admiral X, There is an encrypted call on a hegemony net-link. I can not identify who it is, I am passing along the subject heading to you now," Selena told him as she transferred a line of data that apparently had meaning to X, though to any other eye would appear as indecipherable.   
  
"Very well, this is a first priority call, I will take it in my office, and I expect you to hold all calls and meeting until I have finished with this piece of business," he replied. "One other thing, Selena, Go to this net board, and submit a message that consist of the number 10 with a dash in front of it." Selena knew not to ask questions, and responded at once, "Yes sir."  
  
'I wonder what he wants,' thought X. 'I don't suppose he has figured this entire situation out yet, our security is very tight... But then again, Humans have an unnatural ability for unconscious reasoning. Oh well, nothing to do now but see what he wants.' X took a full 4 minutes to reach the airlock from the side of the station he was working on. Whis was in spite of his strategic maneuvering through the use of his leg jets. As he finally reached the inside of the airlock, another thought crossed his mind, 'What if someone else has found out our little secret? Maybe a senior aide in the Hegemony office that has noted all previous communication. Maybe...maybe.' Ultimately, it all amounted to nothing, just the deepest fears of his inner-self relieving themselves by causing X to panic. Either their plan would go off without a hitch, or it would fail miserably. Time to see who his mystery caller was.  
  
As X entered his office, he double checked all of his security measures, making sure that he would not be eavesdropped upon. A quick cursory scan told him all he needed to know. X calmly sat down, and allowed his holographic monitor to appear in front of him. After one introspective moment, in which he functionalised all conscious processes with the exception of those related to battle. Feeling himself mentally up to the task, he proceeded to type in a command in his holo-board. Almost immediately, a regal face, by Human standards, appeared in the display. The Hegemon himself had made a personal call to X.  
  
"Took a little longer then ten minutes, did you?" Cain proposed.  
  
"Would you like the exact time differential, sir?" X grinned in reply.  
  
"Unless you somehow feel subservient to me, I think we can skip over the formalities, I'm sure you have some pressing matters to attend to, and I have something very important I wish to find out from you personally," stated the Hegemon. Having a rather grimacing look on his face, X could tell he was expected to take this with a light manner. This of course told him that whatever information his old friend was seeking, it was in an accusatory fashion that he would ask X. However, having survived many wars, and generations of this man's family for that matter, he was not taken aback by this, let alone offended. In all actuality, he expected it to happen, and while the accusation was coming much sooner then anticipated, it was playing out just as X had hoped.  
  
"Of course, Dr. Cain, I am always willing to provide the Hegemony with whatever information it inquires of. I only hope that you understand that my wing of the government is not dependant on the Hegemony in any way," X expected this to provoke a certain response earlier then it would have come throughout the course of the conversation, thereby diffusing a potentially lethal situation. He was, however, startled at a response he had not expected.  
  
"Forigve me if I have contacted you under false pretenses, my friend. I mean no attack on your character. For although I know what you are doing, I completely accept your decision, and I will support you no matter what in regards to it. I have made this call merely to understand why you chose to do this. And just for clarification, I am reffering to Eros, and how you have no plans of ever letting a Human set foot on that planet."  
  
Although X was off gaurd for this comment, he recovered quickly, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice it, but you are absolutely right. Our plan is to make a planet for Reploidkind, and leave Earth forever, after we have repaired you planet, of course. We will gladly continue trade, and if you so desire, we will terraform other planets for Humans. All for a price of course, but the point is, we wish to continue relations."  
  
"X, I have known you my entire life. I know that beneath your youthful voice and exterior, you are very wise and intelligent, even by Reploid standards. I understand your immortality, and I understand that I am getting old as well. I see that I have to catch myself more and more now-a-days when a reploid advises me on the world's situation. I feel that I am the wise intelligent leader, yet many of those I lead are much more wise and intelligent then me. I realize my stupidity on many matters, but there is no way I could have misinterpreted the data to mean anything other then it does. You meant for me to discover that you are planning this. You didn't pack half of the terraforming supplies you would need, yet you found room for a dual auxillary power source. M Class nonetheless! I can hold off the rest of the planet from discovering this for another 3 days at maximum, but they will find out. You aren't planning on leaving within that time period, are you?"  
  
X shifted in his seat, "Well, actually, the first shuttle will leave in 52 hours, thereby destroying all evidence except records, which can be muddled up. No, I don't expect you to do that, but any muddling you can do without any personal danger would be completely appreciated. I am sorry, Dr. Cain, I can not give you a valid reason other then the fact that if we Reploids leave Earth, then we can not kill Humans the next time a Virus appears. Other then that, I can only hope you understand the sentiment."  
  
Shifting his gaze down towards his holo-board, the Hegemon gave out a sigh, "Then I will tie up the lines of bureaucracy as much as I can, my old friend. But understand I do so with great sorrow. I, above all other Humans, wish our races could co-exist. At any rate, I must be leaving now, I have much to take care of, and I am sure you do as well. I wish you good luck, and God speed."  
  
"And you, my friend. Thank you. MegaMan X, out." X proceeded to shut down his holo-screen, and busy himself with simple tasks while he brooded over what had just occurred. 'I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome,' he thought to himself, 'I guess the easy way to hide a truth, is to hide something of much more apparent importance right in front of it. Oh well, Humanity has taken the bait, I can only hope that it is enough to keep their backs turned to the truth until our project is out of this solar-system.' "Selena," X called through his communicator, "Please send in the next order of bussiness."  
  
"Yes Sir, Admiral X," Selena responded. "Dr. Amerok and his personal bodygaurd Mac are here to see you."  
  
'Mac, the Reploid that betrayed us. Oh well, his remodification has ensured that nothing like that will ever happen again. He is quite the helper now.' "Send them in," X ordered.  
  
Almost immediately, his door slide open to reveal Dr. Amerok, a reploid with long white hair tied back in the same fashion as Zero, and his assistant/bodyguard, Mac. "Greetings Professor," X said, "I finished the installation just moments before I recieved a not so accusatory call from the Hegemon himself. How goes the project?"  
  
"Excellent Admiral X," the doctor said as he took a seat, "I have completed the programming and installment of all software and the variable personality chip. The lab techs need another hour to complete their tests on the connection with the M class, but we are all ready for activation."  
  
"Very well, let's head down to the lab now." X and Amerok stood and followed Mac out of the admintrative section of the station, and down a pole to the science modules. As they walked, X wondered if he was making the right decision. He had well over a hundred years of knoweledge and experience, yet he still remained unsure of his decisions that would alter the future of Humanity and Reploids forever.'No,' he thought, 'This must be done, there is no other way.'  
  
Walking through the door of the Development center, X stopped for a moment and scanned the area as Amerok and Mac continued on. He turned to face a soldier that was guarding the entrance and then looked at an unused desk that was a few feet away. "Sign on to that desk soldier," X commanded.   
  
"Sir?" the soldier replied looking baffled.  
  
"Just do it!" X said.  
  
"Y-yes Sir." The soldier proceeded to sign onto the vacant desk and stepped away from it.  
  
X stepped up to desk and went to one of Zero's dead-drop sites. There he left the following message: "On-**" He then signed off and thanked the soldier, and caught up with Amerok and Mac. 5 Minutes later, they arrived at a door that appeared to be more of an airlock then a door to a seperate module. After inputting the correct pass-code, Amerok stepped aside, letting X in first, and followed behind Mac. 


End file.
